


Elise - The Journal Entries

by KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls



Series: Translations of Love [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Oscar Isaac Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Journal, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls/pseuds/KyberHearts_And_StardustSouls
Summary: This is just a little side piece in the "Translations of Love" series.The journal entries start at the last chapter of "Elise" and go up to Chapter 6 of "Elise- Holding on to Love". These are the imagined entries from the  fabric-covered, turquoise journal Oscar got for Elise before her trip to Sikkim, India. She gave the journal back to him at the end of chapter 6 of "Elise Holding on to Love". The journal is filled with postcards, ticket stubs, small flat trinkets [like bracelets and fabric samples], poems, drawings, and of course diary like entries, almost all of which she addressed to Oscar. I didn’t write an entry for every day [Although I imagine Elise would have]. I just thought this might be cute. Also, I have never been to India before and I did some research to at least get the geographic info, town names, and food influences right. If you see a mistake, please don't hesitate to bring it to my attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side piece in the "Translations of Love" series.
> 
> The journal entries start at the last chapter of "Elise" and go up to Chapter 6 of "Elise- Holding on to Love". 
> 
> These are the imagined entries from the fabric-covered, turquoise journal Oscar got for Elise before her trip to Sikkim, India. She gave the journal back to him at the end of chapter 6 of "Elise Holding on to Love". The journal is filled with postcards, ticket stubs, small flat trinkets [like bracelets and fabric samples], poems, drawings, and of course diary like entries, almost all of which she addressed to Oscar. 
> 
> I didn’t write an entry for every day [Although I imagine Elise would have]. I just thought this might be cute. 
> 
> Also, I have never been to India before and I did some research to at least get the geographic info, town names, and food influences right. If you see a mistake, please don't hesitate to bring it to my attention.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**APRIL 18TH, 2015**

I’m sitting here, on the flight to London, reading through the poetry book before takeoff. You crazy, crazy man. I hope it stays in one piece while I’m traveling. It would be rather awful if it got torn to pieces or lost. Maybe I should ship it to myself once we get to London. Then again, this and the cardigan is as close as I’ll have to you while traveling.

 _PS:_  I’m sitting next to a man who deems it necessary to encroach in my space with his feet and arms. I don’t understand how he claims to not have space. Business class is quite spacey. I wish we had Star Trek like transportation. I’d not have to worry about these things, or lost luggage for that matter. In fact, I could be in India one minute and back for dinner the next. 

 _PPS:_  Now he’s snoring. Loudly. Where are my earplugs? I didn’t bring any? *grumbles*

 _PPPS:_  Food. I miss your cooking already.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 19TH, 2015**

We’ve arrived in London about an hour ago. It’s already 15:35 hrs or as Americans say 3:35 p.m. Ten hour layover. At least we’ll be busy. I’m currently on a bus to the city with some of the crew. Quite touristy. The shops of course are closed, it being Sunday and all, but the restaurants are open, and buildings don’t need opening times just to see them from the outside. 

It’s pretty chilly for a mid April day. Much colder than Seattle. Thank goodness for your cardigan. It’ll keep me toasty while everyone else freezes. Not that I want them ill, but I had mentioned for them to pack a sweater in their carry- ons. I sound like my mother. *eye roll*

I love this city. I’m going to take a guess here and say you’ve seen most of Europe’s major cities, including London. Maybe if itineraries cross, we can check out Portobello Market sometime. Together, I mean. 

 _PS:_ We’re back at the airport, waiting for out flight to Delhi. It’s nearly midnight and I’m tired. I wish you were here so I could cuddle with you. I’d easily fall asleep in your arms. I wouldn’t even care if I missed my flight. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 20TH, 2015  **

It’s nearly one in the morning. We’ve finally boarded. Business class again. Yay Richard for battling to get these seats. At least Helen is sitting next to me this time. She’s small. She shouldn’t require as much space. Then again, she could be a subconscious space hog. When sleeping I mean. Am I one? I know I steal covers, but space?

If I ever do, just roll me to my left. Should I wake up, just pet my back to keep me calm and sedated. You should only be worried if I grumble. If I do that, you best move out of the bed quietly and quickly and retreat to the living room as grumbling only means one of two things:

  1. I’ve had a shitty dream.
  2. I’m sick.



The latter requires special attention. Chicken noodle soup and soft sandwich bread usually does the trick. So do tiny kisses to the forehead and maybe soft music. Very soft music.

Why am I even telling you this? 

 _PS:_  Helen is not a space hog but my god that girl talks. All. The. Time. Who gave her espresso before take off? Oh right. That was me. Note to self: no espresso for Helen, ever!

 _PPS:_  We’re about to land in Delhi. Two hour layover. I hope it’s enough to switch planes since we’re required to go through customs. 

 _PPPS:_ We’ve made our plane to Bagdogra in the nick of time. I’m looking out the window right now, and Oscar, let me tell you. The view is beyond describable. The chain stretches as far as the eye can see. Snow capped peaks and crevices everywhere.

This is only my second time taking this route because I usually go to the southern parts. But the view. The view is worth all the traveling time. It’s even worth chancing a flight to our destination airport in this minuscule box of a plane. I’m going to take a picture for you. It’s something else to see the Himalayas from this angle. Breathtaking, really. It puts a lot of things into perspective for sure.

 _PPPPS_ : We’ve made it. My god. If those weren’t air pockets… I was beginning to wonder who’d pissed off the mighty one. I guess this is the final entry for the day. It’s almost 20:00 hrs, and if I remember correctly the drive to Gangtok is at least 4 hours. That’s with a car. Not a bus. By bus it’ll likely be 6 or 7. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 21ST, 2015**

As predicted, the drive took 6 hours. It’s almost 03:00 hrs in the morning now that we’re checked in and found our rooms. Beds never felt more comfortable, even though the mattresses are a little lumpy. Helen is already out. She didn’t bother changing her clothes and honestly, I don’t blame her.

It’s also pretty cold, and the altitude is messing with my body. I thought I’d do better this time around. We’re at 5,400 ft above sea level and I feel a little nauseated. But not to worry. We have an EMT with us just in case. I shall talk to him before I go to bed. I miss you. 

—

It’s almost 09:00 hrs now. Sleep was short but sweet. Like the first time we made love without… You know what I mean. Not that short is bad. I like the switch up between extended and brief. You’re pretty great at both. Must be the musician in you but I don’t think anyone ever used their fingers like that on me. Not even myself. Why is this turning into a “let’s talk about sex” entry?

This place makes me miss you. I got up early to see the sunrise. I took a video for you because words won’t do it justice. You’ll see. All I can say is stunning. Beyond stunning. The way the fog rises the second the sunlight hits the waters nearby, and the wet grass. Ethereal would be a more fitting word. And how the colors just seem to come into focus after all the fog evaporates. It’s so lush and peaceful here. And the buildings add a vibrant splash of color. I just cannot put it into words. You’ll see in the video, and when you read this entry, you’ll know immediately what I was talking about.

I went back to sleep for a couple more hours after sunrise. I could’ve probably waited to see it but there’s just something about seeing it on the first day here. A few cups of coffee will surely be in order.

We’ll be heading to the construction site today. About thirty minutes north of here. I cannot wait to see what the site looks like this time around. It was initially an old abandoned sports complex. A few months from now there will be a hospital in its place with a rehab facility right next to it. I hope to see it when it’s finished.

The hospital has been a much needed structure around here. It will provide low cost to free care for the people, and be run by local doctors and nurses. I’ll explain more some other time. I had better get ready. All I’m wearing right now are my PJs and your cardigan. Not very professional looking, but so much more welcome right now. I miss you. I miss your lips in all sorts of places.

—

It’s nearly 22:00hrs now and we just got back from the site. I predict long days ahead. Not that that’s surprising. Still, a few roadblocks [literally and figuratively] have made this project come to a dead stop. Negotiations will be lengthy and most likely frustrating as the government here is once again trying to shut us down. I will not get into political and cross-cultural specifics. I’d have to write a few hundred pages to scratch the surface. 

Suffice to say that tensions are always high if the threat of foreign investors encroaches into new regions. We’re not building a factory. We’re building a hospital. Maybe it’s not seen as economical since it won’t make much money. You can probably tell that the longer I go on, the more frustrated I come across. So I end this day with this: I miss you and I wish you were here or I were there, if only to hold you for a few seconds.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 22ND, 2015**

It’s an early day for crews and interpreter teams. I’ll keep it short. 

Breakfast was delicious. There are countless ethnic influences, but Nepalese cuisine is prevalent and the hotel offers all sorts of options in that direction. Of course the hotel tries to keep westerners happy, because happy tourists equals economic gain, and so they also offer continental breakfast. I had a combination of both, but I think tomorrow, I’ll have local food only.

I wish I could send you some of it. I think you’d love it. Some of it is quite spicy. But I love spicy food. Did I ever tell you that? I don’t think I did. You should make chiles rellenos again, when I get back. If you want you can spice it up a few notches. 

 _PS:_  I think, I’ve hit the jackpot. Helen is not only a talker, but she snores, too. And I’m not talking kitten purrs here. I’m talking “take the whole damn forest down” snoring. Like a lumberjack. I didn’t know a person her size -and she’s what 5'4"/120lbs- could produce such noise. In desperate need of earplugs! 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**APRIL 25TH, 2015**

Another long day for negotiations. I’m growing weary with the long hours. I’m trying my best to adhere to cultural standards of etiquette, like how to talk to elders, in general how to approach each meeting by keeping cultural traditions in mind. But I admit, sometimes it’s difficult to hold back and tame my western privileged self. And I am. I am very much aware. And therefore, I must bite my tongue to not offend anyone. It would be the last thing I’d want to happen.

We’re not disliked by any means. We’ve been treated with nothing but kindness and respect. But we are distrusted, especially by a lot of the elders, who technically do not hold an official place in government but are a great influence on outcomes. 

The caste system and its proponents, makes part of the ongoing conversation a little difficult. I never quite understood the system itself. I don’t think I ever will. In the end, the government has the final say, but the influence from the various groups should not be dismissed at any point. 

I’m sorry. This must all sound rather boring to you. But this is what I do when I travel for business. Not only interpret and translate but serve as a mediator more often than not. It is quite exhausting and despite my love for this career, this part I sometimes like least, especially when there’s no progress towards compromise. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 27TH, 2015**

We’ve hit a wall. Negotiations are dangerously close to breaking down. I cannot go into too much detail. Suffice to say, if we don’t move on soon, we’ll have made this trip for nothing. Six months of hard work wasted. It doesn’t help that we’ve had nothing but rain the last two days, which further dampens the mood.

On a lighter note. I saw Helen sneaking off with Matt. Those two should just get their own room. Helen actually asked if I’d be willing to trade roommates. Only problem is, Matt’s roommate is Noah, my boss’s P.A. 

He’s a good guy. He’s got a wife and kids. Firm believer in what’s right. But I wouldn’t feel comfortable because people talk. It could be the most innocent thing. Literally, just sleeping in separate beds, most likely not even talking as we’re all exhausted from long days. But word always travels fast. I’d prefer not to be the cause of trouble. 

I also think, and I’m guessing here now, you’d not be comfortable with it either. I don’t even know why I brought this up. But do know, I’d never share my room with another man. Maybe I’m too conservative this way. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 28TH, 2015**

The different crews are exhausted. And there’s mutiny in the air. We’ve had eight 12 hour days in a row. I should not complain, I suppose. I know a lot of people in this country work in factories from sun up to sun down. Physical exhaustion is not the problem for us. It’s mental exhaustion and it has all of us on edge. 

God, I wish you were here right now. I could use a real hug. The screen will have to make do for now. 

 _PS:_  You should Skype me more often wearing nothing but your tidy whities. How juvenile of me. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 29TH, 2015**

Close call to the mutiny thing. Richard and the other supervisors agreed for a day off. Not like they’d have much of a choice. I’m not encouraging such disobedient behavior but we all have limits and we had reached ours.

I went to the market with Helen and Irene. You've not met Irene. She’s part of the architect team. Lovely woman. British. A little … what’s the word… scattered - I guess you could say. She misplaces things quite often. But she’s rather brilliant. Spatial genius, really. I love listening to her when she talks because she uses words I swear are made up. Well, I know they’re not, but you get the idea. 

Anyways. We went to the market and picked up some fabric for Patricia. I’ve never seen brighter colors or patterns. I got a scarf for myself and a dress. They have some of the most exquisite beading I’ve ever seen. I bet you know which color I picked! I also picked up a stack of postcards. I hope the one I sent you will reach you before I arrive in Montreal. 

We spent almost all afternoon at the market. There were a few stands that sold jilphi. A deep fried, sweet, pretzel looking dessert. They were so good. I may have eaten two or three, or maybe four.

 _PS:_  Thank you for the rows of hearts. Did you really think of kissing me 237 times today? Or was it just one, languid, soft kiss? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**APRIL 30TH, 2015**

We’ve had a breakthrough in negotiations. Maybe it was the day off or maybe it was Richard’s charm. I don’t care right now. I don’t want to jinx it, and therefore I will shut up. 

But because the morning went well, we came back with enough time to spare to check out the city center. Contrary to what people believe, Gangtok is quite modern with almost European facades, walkways, and streets. The way it’s nestled into the mountains reminds me a little of Italy. Cinque Terre comes to mind for sure. Another place I think you’d like very much. But that’s another entry worthy description.

Little shops are lined down Main Street with a market at the center. There's a street leading down to a second level of shops and cafes. If I had not been here before, I'd miss it, because from the top level and the way the city is built into the mountain, one could become completely unaware of the existence of the many levels in this city.

There are flowers, small shrubs, and tiny trees everywhere. And the people are friendly, especially when they realize that we try to communicate in one of the many official languages here. But, unsurprisingly to me really, a lot of people speak English like it’s their mother tongue which makes me quite sad. I sometimes feel globalization takes away certain treasures. Languages are one of them.

Of course I went to search for a bookstore. It doesn’t matter where in the world I am, bookstores all have the same effect on me. I could hide away for hours and just get lost in the worlds between the pages. The owner in the store I found actually had to kick me out at closing time. I bought one book only though. It took all my strength to not falter and buy ten. 

I think I forgot to mention, you can see Kangchenjunga from here. The third highest peak in the world. The sight is intimidating and yet very calming. The peak is covered in a blanket of snow. I’m not sure if it’s always there. Right now it is. If it wasn’t for altitude sickness and needing oxygen to survive, I think I’d attempt an ascend. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 3RD, 2015**

Another day off. Negotiations are moving forward in leaps and bounds now. We’ve made more progress in two days than the first two weeks here. So Richard and the other supers have rewarded us with a trip to Buddha Park of Ravangla or Tathāgata Tsal. About two hours west of Gangtok. By car that is. We went by bus so it took about an hour longer. 

I didn’t have a chance to go last time I was here. The street towards the hill winds through forests and for a while you see nothing but trees and then there it is. An enormous 130-foot statue of the Gautama Buddha. There are ornate, gold plated decorations at the base that are taller than an average human being. And massive stairs that lead to a meditation center. The gardens around the statue are pristine and everything is planned out in perfect balance with nature. 

There are several other monasteries in this region. And I wish we had time to visit all. It is fascinating to me. Not in a touristy perverted type of way. But in general, the study of various religions has always intrigued me. It’s a topic, I’m sure we can discuss at some point. Maybe in our next Skype session.

How I look forward to those now! I always return to my room in hopes to find a video or message or an email from you. I cannot believe how much I truly miss you.

 _PS_ : It was so lovely chatting with you tonight. And //meeting// Mike. Sounded to me like he had quite a few stories on you. I’m looking forward to meeting him in person one day. I hope you didn’t fall asleep in the middle of an interview or take. You looked rather tired. I’m sure I’ll hear about it once I visit you in Montreal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 4TH, 2015**

Helen returned quite late. Rosy cheeked and giggling. I wonder if I act like this with you. You’d tell me wouldn’t you, Oscar? Then again, you’re the type that’s kind enough not to point out flaws. I shall pay more attention to those moments. Make a mental score board I suppose. 

One thing’s for certain. Whatever those two are up to when they’re on their own, it hasn’t reduced the snoring part. Maybe it’s the altitude. For Matt’s sake I hope it is, because I just don’t know how anyone would be able to ignore such savage snoring. You read that right. SAVAGE. I should tape it and send it to you. Then again, I could never be that mean, I think. I should angle her mattress to see if that helps. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 6TH, 2015**

OH MY GOD. There was a huge bug in our room today. And I'm not talking the pretty beetles that they have here. The ones that look like they were laced with gold and emerald. I'm talking ugly and vicious looking. Something between a roach and a spider, and that's quite impossible since spiders are arachnids.

Helen and I had to get Richard to catch it and get rid of it. I swear the thing was as big as my hand. Richard of course thought it was funny. I’m sure we’ll hear about it at the office when I get back to Seattle after my stopover in Montreal.

I hope my brother-in-law made sure that you’ve got great accommodations. Hopefully something with a huge tub, because boy, I could use a bath right about now. The hotel we have is great but the rooms only have showers. I mean, at the end of the day, that’s all I really need but a bath would be great for so many reasons… I know reading this, that red toy just popped right into your head, didn’t it?

Lose that thought, or maybe not, because I get to spend a whole week with you. I’m looking forward. I cannot explain it, but I have a rising anxiety. More like butterflies. It’s getting closer to seeing you and I’m so excited but also worried. Everything is just sort of moving so fast and yet it’s not. 

  
It’s quite interesting, though… how we perceive time.

When we need a slow moment to hold on to, it vanishes in a flash.

And when we need time to hurry along, it seems to crawl to a stop.

It’s rare to get those perfect moments, when time does what we need it to do.

Those perfect moments when time either stops and we stay in a second for eternity, or it slips us by so hastily, so eagerly - in the blink of an eye really - that it feels like time protects us so we don’t get caught in the sorrows of the moment.“

I’m rambling. I tend to do this. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 8TH, 2015**

Time just seems to fly right now. A welcome change in pace. Negotiations have progressed into the final stages today. Richard scolded me today, though. I suppose my mind was somewhere else. I wonder where it could be.

I’ve been sitting in this hotel room since I got back from the construction site, waiting for your call but I’m guessing you’re busy, so I’m reading the poetry book instead. 

I should teach you German so you can read the poems in the original language. This translation of Schiller’s work is superb but there’s something oddly satisfying when reading a poem in the author’s first language. The words make more sense to me that way. The way they flow, the way they describe. There are words in any language that cannot be translated directly. Any attempt to do so, to dance around it with a description, takes away its urgency. 

And then there are words that have direct translations but they sound so beautiful in the original language that it takes away the softness of the word. Like in this one song called Aïcha, the way he sings to this girl. He offers her pearls, and jewels, and poems, and the sun’s rays, and they are quite beautiful words in English but in French they sound so much softer: les perles, les bijoux les poèmes, les rayons du soleil.

I’m rambling again of course. Te echo de menos. Te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. And that says a lot, considering that I know more words than I care to admit. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 11TH, 2015**

We’ve done it. The contract is signed and things are finally moving. As a reward we’re all going to the Seven Sisters Waterfalls, just an hour north of Gangtok. I heard they’re quite beautiful. Picture worthy. 

Oh gosh. I’m sure, I’ve spammed you with so many pictures that your cell’s storage must be full by now. I’ll try to keep it under five photographs. 

When we get back to the hotel, the investors who hired us said they’ll be throwing a party. That means great food and probably a lot dancing. Maybe some alcohol. I hope not too much. I doubt I can handle a high altitude and liquor combination. Or it might be rather interesting. Then again, I’d rather not end up on some stage, singing again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 13TH, 2015**

Three days of partying. I’m exhausted. We still had work. I don’t know how some people function on four hours of sleep for three days. Just amazed.

I do say, I have met some interesting people at the celebrations. There were stories of encounters with animals we westerners would be horrified by. I'm talking clouded leopards and Asian black bears. Someone even had an encounter with a tiger. They said it was quite surreal and serene. A stare-off, if I understood correctly, that ended with both parties walking away slowly and relaxed? [Relaxed isn’t a word I would use!]

Up until the party, I never thought about animals in the wild here. I mean sure, you can hear quite some rustling in the nights. Some monkeys that call to each other; bird songs; and other noises I couldn't identify, but I never thought about the type of animals that could be quite ferocious if treading into their territory. Not that I'd blame them. I'd be ferocious too if someone interrupted either my hunting game or snooze fest.

My brother-in-law would love this, though. The party thing I mean. He loves throwing parties. He reminds me a little of Gatsby at times. Of course, I don't wish such an ending upon him. He works hard, never complains. Quite admirable. I suppose Sandra and Edgar are to thank for this as well. They were and are great parents. 

Sandra and I have started emailing. I’m not quite sure, yet, how I feel about that. We’re both quite stubborn, clinging on to the past, choking on our own grudges. It’s difficult because it’s double edged. She’s lost her son, and I lost my husband. I could never feel what she feels. Losing a child. She could never feel what I feel, losing a partner. It’s a different pain for both of us, and yet it is the same. 

There I go again, rambling. Forgive me for bringing this up in such a way. I do appreciate you listening to me when I want to spill my heart. 

You’re the most patient man I’ve met. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 14TH, 2015**

We’re packing and leaving for Bagdogra. I have to be honest, I’m a little sad. I quite like it here. I like the people, I like this region. Everything. Maybe, if we remain an item, we can visit here and I’ll show you all around Sikkim. I do really think, you’d love it here. It’s a little disconnected from the world. It takes time to get to any larger city. But it’s nice to disconnect now and then.

 _PS:_  We’re finally on the way to the airport. We had to turn around twice because people keep forgetting things. It’s something that happens. Also, Irene looks really pale. And so does Noah. 

 _PPS:_  Looks like some kind of food poisoning or maybe from the water. A few more people came down with something. Hopefully none of them have to stay behind or in hospitals. Good thing some of us had extra plastic bags. 

 _PPPS:_  We’ve been medically cleared. Also, I’m ready to change. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 15TH, 2015**

We had to take a later flight because of the medical emergencies. A much later flight. We missed our connection from Delhi to London. I’m glad no one was left behind but with all the shifting around we probably won’t be able to leave until tomorrow. It’s late and I’m tired. But on we go.

Now to scramble to get seats on another flight. It wouldn’t be so bad if it was less than ten people  but I think we have at least 23 in this group. I’d prefer if we all arrive at the same time and at the same airport before heading stateside.

Then again, they’re all adults. They could handle themselves?

I feel like I should warn you at this point. When I travel and I haven’t slept in 24 hours, I get really prissy. Feed me chocolates the entire time, and I should be good. If we ever go on a trip that requires three or four days of traveling that is. 

How do people do this all the time? I should be used to it by now, right? 

I want to cry. I’m ready for a shot of tequila! I’m going to change my clothes. 

 _PS:_  Our luggage is lost or forwarded. I don’t know. The ticket agent couldn’t tell us for sure. Something with the system. Glad I packed the important things in my carry-on.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 16TH, 2015**

It’s almost 04:00 hrs, that’s 4 a.m. and I’m drained but we finally, FINALLY found seats for everyone. Two separate flights but we should land almost back to back in London. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 17TH, 2015**

We’re in London. I want to kiss the floor. I don’t care about germs right now. I am so tired. And my seat neighbor bumped into me when we landed and now I have a huge coffee stain on my shirt. And no clothes left to change into. If my baggage was here I’d just pull an outfit from there but according to the ticket agent here, my bags are on the way to Montreal already. So woohoo. 

Do you ever go through this when you travel?

I cannot wait to see your face. 

I should text you. 

 _PS_ : Looks like I’m going to make it to Montreal tonight. Had to rebook the flight but yay. 

 _PPS:_  I’ve landed in Montreal. I’m here. Just a couple of hours away from seeing you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 18TH, 2015**

Home is wherever I’m with you. I tried drawing a portrait of you from memory while in Sikkim and I’ve come to realize that I’ve failed miserably. I’ll fix it later today. I still have a bunch of stuff I need to glue in. 

But now I’m here. With you. I’ve never felt more home than now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 19TH, 2015**

I’m glad I’m not in show business. I’m glad you are. I mean that in an admiring kind of way. You’re amazing. I wish they hadn’t hidden your face behind all that glue and prosthetics. I quite like seeing your face move. But I guess it is, what it is. 

 

 

* * *

 

**MAY 21ST, 2015**

I was wondering how long it would take before someone would throw my past in our faces. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 22ND, 2015**

 

 

Fray my edges

Rip my seams

Make time stop

The world disappear.

Scorch my skin

With your lips

Wrap it in sinful despair

Or heavenly love.

Better yet

Make it both 

Until I beg 

Almost cry

Your name 

More than once

Under my breath

Before you let me

Unravel and

Come

Completely undone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 23RD, 2015**

I wish I could stay. I wish we could stay here, at the cabin. Just go to the water and swim and come back and make love and do it all over again. I wish I could stay. Not to be around each other all day but to see you in the mornings. And in the evenings. If just to get a single kiss. I wish I could stay. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MAY 24TH, 2015**

And you kissed me as you whispered goodnight  
Pulling a blanket of stars around  
Our tired bodies and our tired minds.  
Holding me closely as our hearts reached out   
For a newer and much greater adventure  
Than the ones we decided to leave behind.  
One I would only dare to with you  
For you are my map  
without which  
I’d get lost in a world of tomorrow.

 

 

I miss you, already. Even though you’re sitting right next to me in the car. Stop spying on me from the side. :-P

 

 


End file.
